<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Landing in the Right Place by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224269">Landing in the Right Place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attraction, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Avengers (2012), Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), First Meetings, Flirting, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor (2011), Sakaar (Marvel), Wordcount: 1.000-5.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After falling from the Bifrost, Loki lands on Sakaar. Sometime later, he meets a mortal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Landing in the Right Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Loki let go of Gungnir, he expected to die. He didn’t expect to land in a pile of rubbish only to be pulled out by a woman and dragged in front of the ruler of a strange, chaotic world.</p><p>Perhaps if Loki had been in a better state, he might have manipulated or sought something from the situation. </p><p>But, in that moment, he’d just wanted everything to end.</p><p>The ruler of the world, The Grandmaster, had taken pity on him (or perhaps, he just wanted to sleep with him). Regardless, he cleaned Loki up, bought him new clothes, doted on him and introduced him to the lawless, disordered world of Sakaar.</p><p>A place for people with no home. Who were lost, and needed somewhere to belong.</p><p>Loki didn’t intend to grow comfortable on the planet or to begin enjoying his time there – but, surprisingly. he did. He started to smile and cause mischief. He watched the fights with amusement and manipulated the ‘court’ to great effect.</p><p>He’d arrived broken, betrayed and in pain, yet somehow, without meaning to (and left alone to be no one but <i>Loki</i>) he started to heal.</p><p>Loki was not his old self, but nor was he someone particularly new. He was not Liesmith or Prince, he was… mischievous Loki, favoured of the Grandmaster and member of his court.</p><p>He spent decades on Sakaar.</p><p>Occasionally, he felt a twinge of longing to see his… to see <i>Frigga</i>, but he forced it all aside. They were all liars, betrayers and people he could never trust again. He was neither Jotun nor Aesir on Sakaar; he was <i>Loki</i> and he liked it.</p><p>The people of Sakaar liked him too; the court flocked around him and laughed at his stories. There was no shortage of men, woman or… indefinable people whom wished to enter his bed. The city was his playground and as long as he never angered the Grandmaster (an easy feat when only a few flirtatious words, smirks and touches would soften the man’s slightest irritation) he was free to do what he wished.</p><p>He was in his element and far away from Asgard or the pain of his past. He was happy.</p><p>The last thing he expected was for someone to disrupt the world he had carved for himself, especially in such an unanticipated way.</p><p>Loki had been walking through the Grandmaster’s palace when he heard a new voice (a rarity) filled with charm and subtle manipulation (intriguing). The man was projecting confidence and charisma as he spoke to three members of the court. He was not shy on flirtation and with every answer and question that escaped his lips, he was prying the group for information he could use and exploit.</p><p>It was like listening to a younger version of himself, and Loki could not resist coming closer and observing. He used a hint of magic to hide himself and better observe the man. He was short, incredibly handsome, and wearing clothing that was not tailored to his form yet managed to fit him well. Loki doubted he had been on Sakaar longer than a few days, and yet, he had worked his way into the palace during that time. Loki was impressed, especially since, judging by his mannerisms and speech, he was Midgardian.</p><p>Very few mortals survived on Sakaar, they were eaten, killed, or enslaved; to find one that was stubbornly and persistently flourishing was worthy of further attention.</p><p>Loki considered remaining invisible and spying, but in the end, he saw no reason to; he was well known and respected here. No one would mind his approach, and moreover, the mortal was handsome. Why shouldn’t he introduce himself?</p><p>Dismissing his seidr, Loki approached. The mortal was the first to notice him. He flicked his eyes in Loki’s direction, only to do a double-take before admiring him more openly. His gaze ran over Loki’s body and Loki did the same. The mortal’s clothing, as Loki had suspected initially, was from Sakaar and had likely been stolen. He’d probably attempted to blend in. He had facial hair around his mouth that had not been styled for some days as could be said for his hair. </p><p>The man wore his disarray with charm, but it was obvious he was still trying to find his footing.</p><p>“And who might this be?” Loki asked.</p><p>“Tony Stark,” the man answered promptly. “Latest arrival.”</p><p>His hand twitched as if he’d intended to offer it, and knowing the Midgardian custom of greeting, Loki could only assume he’d quelled the urge, wishing to integrate into Sakaar as quickly as possible.</p><p>Loki’s lips twitched. “How odd to see a mortal so far from home. Midgard doesn’t usually drop people here.”</p><p>A hint of something haunted flashed through Stark’s eyes, but it was swiftly overrun by a slight narrowing of the eyes. “Who says I’m from Midgard?”</p><p>Loki chuckled. “Your mannerisms are quite obvious to one who has been there throughout the centuries. My last visit was only a few decades ago.” </p><p>“You’ve been to Earth?” Stark asked, latching on. “Recently?”</p><p>He could see what Stark wanted, and he was almost apologetic to dissuade him of his hope. </p><p>“Not since arriving here.” Loki’s eyes flicked over the palace, his mind picturing the numerous portals. “People don’t leave Sakaar.”</p><p>When he looked back at the mortal, Stark’s lips were pursed with frustration. The other court members were eyeing them both curiously. Loki had no doubt that his interest in the mortal would be known throughout the palace within a few hours.</p><p>He supposed he should make the most of it.</p><p>“You seem as though you could use a drink, Tony Stark.” He flashed the man a smirk and made a gesture in the direction of his room. “May I offer you one?”</p><p>Stark’s eyes narrowed; his intelligent gaze filled with contemplation as he weighed his decision. He looked Loki over one more time before coming to his conclusion. His smirk was designed not only to charm but to <i>flirt</i>.</p><p>“How about you tell me your name first, Green Eyes?”</p><p>“Loki,” he offered.</p><p>It made satisfaction flood Stark’s gaze. “Well then, <i>Loki</i>. I’ll happily take that drink.”</p><p>Pleased, Loki made another gesture for the mortal to follow him and this time, Stark didn’t hesitate. Loki would say it was remarkably trusting, but he knew better. Stark was watching him and their surroundings sharply. Loki wouldn’t be surprised if Stark had a weapon hidden upon his person.</p><p>“This may be cliché,” Stark began, his smile hinting at a private joke, “but what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?”</p><p>“A guy like me?” Loki questioned, amused.</p><p>Stark caught his gaze. “I know when someone is more than just a pretty face.”</p><p>“Oh?” Loki asked. “I’m <i>pretty</i>, am I?”</p><p>“You’re also dangerous,” Stark insisted, his eyes assessing Loki as if he was trying to pry under his many masks. “I’m trying to work out if it’s the kind of danger I’m going to like.”</p><p>Loki’s lips twitched. Very few on Sakaar had realised the threat Loki could become if given the chance and incentive. He’d never been inclined to cause too much trouble or chaos. Stark, it seemed, had recognised it the moment he’d seen Loki.</p><p>Which, did not surprise Loki, as only from this short acquaintance, he could see the same in the mortal.</p><p>This was not a man who would fade quietly into the background. Stark was someone who was used to power and influence. He might not be a prince, but he carried himself in a similar manner. His eyes shone with intelligence and perception. Loki could see himself in the mortal. Stark was doing everything Loki might have once done had he arrived on Sakaar at a different time in his life.</p><p>Loki was curious to see what Stark would do with the planet.</p><p>But first, he needed to make the mortal relax.</p><p>“I’m not dangerous like you believe,” Loki told him. “I am merely… mischievous.”</p><p>“Mischievous, huh?” Stark asked, not sounding like he fully believed it. “Guess I’ll have to take your word for it, Green Eyes.” He grinned. “But, I’ve always liked a little mischief.”</p><p>“Have you, Stark?” Loki asked, lowering his voice to a smooth purr, and delighting in the interest that flashed through the mortal’s gaze. “Then, perhaps I can show you the wonders of Sakaar? I am something of a local.”</p><p>“Oh?” Stark asked. “And you’ll start with your bedroom?”</p><p>“I did think you were smart.”</p><p>Stark barked a laugh. “People don’t waste time on this planet, do they?”</p><p>“Why ever would we?” Loki asked. “We have, all of us, fallen through the void of space to land on a planet of chaos. What else is there to do but indulge and survive however we can?”</p><p>“Because there’s no way back home,” Stark said flatly, something pained and frustrated in his gaze.</p><p>Loki just shrugged. “Very few of us <i>want</i> to return home. Very few of us would be wanted or missed, should we ever show our faces there again. <i>This</i> is home, Stark, if you choose to make the most of it.”</p><p>Stark caught his gaze. “Speaking from experience there, Loki?”</p><p>Loki’s smile was wry. “I have been here three decades, Stark. No one has sought me in that time.”</p><p>“Maybe they don’t know you’re here?” Stark suggested.</p><p>“Oh, they would know,” Loki answered simply. Heimdall, after all, would not have to strain his eye too far to locate a missing prince.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Stark said, sounding uncertain and awkward, but genuine.</p><p>Loki waved a dismissive hand. “You make the mistake of believing I care.”</p><p>Stark looked like he doubted Loki’s answer, but he didn’t press. “Well, I care about returning to Earth.”</p><p>“Do you?” Loki questioned, looking at Stark thoughtfully. “What made you fall here? Midgard had not become aware of the Nine Realms on my last visit. They had barely managed space travel, let alone magic or portals. I suppose the Convergence may have occurred while I have been gone, but I doubted the portals would extend so far as to reach Sakaar…”</p><p>Loki trailed off when he saw the anger and fear on the mortal’s face. He’d stopped walking to stare at the ground. Loki wondered if he would have to prompt the man, but he finally answered, “There was an invasion… I had to enter a portal to… stop it.”</p><p>“Who would dare invade Midgard?” Loki asked, startled. “Surely Odin would not allow a planet under his protection to come to harm? It would be tantamount to war against the Aesir. He would send the Einherjar. He would not let it stand.”</p><p>“Um. Not sure who the Einherjar are, or how you know about Asgard. Are you from there or something?” Loki sent Stark a glare, he didn’t mean to, but the reminder of <i>them</i> automatically made him angry. Stark held up his hands. “Okay, bad question. Moving on. Asgard did send a guy called Thor.” Loki tried not to stiffen. “He helped and we managed to stop the guy who attacked. Or well, I hope we did.” His eyes clouded. “I saw the army get destroyed just before I… fell.” He shook it off. “Then I landed here.”</p><p>The temptation to perform a spell and look in on Thor and the state of Midgard was strong, but he forced it down. He would <i>not</i> allow himself to care for the other man. He would <i>not</i> allow himself to care for the state of the Nine Realms. Sakaar was his only concern. Nothing else mattered.</p><p>And yet…</p><p>“Come with me,” Loki muttered.</p><p>He started walking at a brisk pace and Stark didn’t hesitate to follow him. Loki threw open the door to his room and made for his small collection of magic ingredients. He picked up a large bowl and emptied it, not caring where the contents landed as he filled it with water and placed it on a table.</p><p>Stark had been observing his room and looking out the window at the city, but he came to stand beside him as Loki let his hands hover above the water. His fingers glowed green with his seidr and the water rippled. Stark moved even closer, their arms brushing as he peered down at the surface which began to show a picture of Thor.</p><p>He wasn’t on Asgard, he was in a room with a bunch of people Loki had never seen before.</p><p>Stark sucked in a sharp breath. “That’s a SHIELD briefing room. Everyone’s okay. He’s got the tesseract.” He let out a heavy breath. “I’m glad we got that back.”</p><p>Loki jolted. “The invader was after the tesseract?”</p><p>“Yeah.” Stark sounded grim. “He killed a good five hundred people in less than a day. He spouted some other nonsense. Thor said something about a Titan?”</p><p>Loki jerked and almost broke the spell. “The Mad Titan?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Stark sounded suspicious. “How do you know about him?” </p><p>Loki knew he’d paled. It wasn’t over the question, but the thought of Thanos attacking the Nine Realms. If he was searching for the tesseract, he must be searching for Infinity Stones. </p><p>Which meant this would not be the first attack he would unleash as he courted destruction. </p><p>“I must speak to the Grandmaster,” Loki murmured, his eyes lingering for a moment more on Thor before he dismissed the spell. He turned to the mortal. “He will know enough to wish to stand against the Mad Titan. He will be a powerful ally.”</p><p>Loki started to leave but he was stopped when Stark grabbed his arm. “Wait. Does this mean you’re going to help fight him? Does this mean you’ll help me find a way back?”</p><p>Loki hesitated, torn suddenly between doing something to protect his corner of the universe, or doing something to protect the <i>entire</i> universe. The latter should hardly matter, and perhaps, decades ago, he might have turned his back on everything.</p><p>But… Loki could not stand by and let the Mad Titan inch ever closer to his goals. Loki knew enough about him to be <i>terrified</i> of him gaining even a sliver of the power he sought. </p><p>Loki didn’t want to return to the Nine Realms or allow Asgard back into his life. He did not want to face the lies and pain that had found him falling to Sakaar, but he also did not want to turn his back and wait for Thanos to steal the closest to contentment Loki had gained in centuries.</p><p>“I cannot guarantee anything,” Loki insisted. “But I can at least attempt to find a way for you to return home, possibly with the Grandmaster willing to aid you. He is but a single ally, but one can never have too many in a war.”</p><p>“War,” Stark murmured. “You mean he’ll come back?”</p><p>Loki flicked his gaze to Stark’s, but the other man knew as well as he did: “He will not stop until he gains what he wants or is dead.”</p><p>Stark nodded. “Then we kill him.”</p><p>“We try,” Loki said, a wry smile on his lips.</p><p>“You should try to be more optimistic, Lokes,” Stark told him, but his smile was just as thin. He let Loki go but took to looking around the room. “Now, come on. Where’s that drink you promised me?”</p><p>Loki knew he could do with one himself, and he made his way to a small cabinet of liquor. He took two glasses and poured them each a small amount, using a burst of seidr to weaken the mortal’s half.</p><p>Stark took it without hesitation and held it up for a toast. “Here’s to you, Green Eyes.” He cracked a smile and it almost looked honest. “Looks like I landed in the right place, after all.”</p><p>Loki gave a small laugh and smiled ruefully, but he tapped his glass against the mortal’s regardless.</p><p>He wasn’t sure Stark’s toast would remain true as time passed. He was hardly a person or an ally people found themselves <i>grateful</i> for, but alone on Sakaar with no hope of returning home, perhaps Loki was a beacon of light and hope.</p><p>Loki knew it wouldn’t last. </p><p>He just hoped that before he sent the mortal back to his realm, Loki managed to bed him first. Maybe then it would be worth the hassle of caring for things again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before you say it! I <i>know</i> this could be a great opening to a chaptered work. But I don't have the time to dedicate to it, sorry!</p><p>My thoughts on it though are that they end up spending a few months on Sakaar working the Grandmaster/getting to know one another and possibly not sleeping together (because Pepper) but developing feelings. Then, Tony convinces Loki to come back with him (because he learns about who Loki was) and they show up on Earth and it's only been a few weeks to Earth since Tony disappeared. (A few years, for Loki). </p><p>And then Loki at Stark Tower and all the talks and battle prep and plans. Also Thor &amp; Frigga showing up and Loki being not as snappish but still not happy about seeing them. Tony &amp; Pepper breaking up. Loki &amp; Tony getting together. Grandmaster visiting and being very fond of Loki and Tony. Everyone fighting Thanos and winning no sweat and happy end with many vacations on Sakaar.</p><p>The end? XD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>